Civil War: Casualties Of War
by ShunCaine
Summary: Basado en 'Civil War: Casualties Of War'. El punto de vista de Steve frente al encuentro y la discusión en la mansión de los Vengadores con Tony. -Insinuación de Stony StevexTony -


N/A: - Este One-Shot está basado en 'Civil War: Casualties Of War', los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Este texto presenta ciertos diálogos extraídos del número anteriormente mencionado y los derechos van dirigidos a los guionistas y participantes del proyecto.

El texto está narrado desde el punto de vista de Steve Rogers/Capitán América.-

* * *

Él me citó en la mansión de los Vengadores para hablar. Yo realmente esperaba que todo esto pudiese solucionarse, no quería que las cosas llegaran hasta este extremo, por lo que asistí.

Me presenté con una actitud distante, firme. Con el objetivo de darle a entender que no venía con la inocencia con la que un niño se va a platicar con su amigo.

Aunque lo nuestro haya sido más que eso.

_"También me preocupaba que creyeras que era una trampa"_

_"No, no te atreverías. **Aquí** no"_ Dije, remarcando aquella palabra.

La situación en la que nos encontrábamos era como para desconfiar totalmente uno del otro, pero yo aún seguía guardando una pizca de confianza en Tony, porque podía notar mucho por su forma de hablar y su tono de voz.

**Sabía** que no sería capaz de hacerme desangrar en ese edificio. La mansión tenía un significado totalmente importante para nosotros dos. **Especialmente** para nosotros dos, podría decirse.

_"…Creo que nos debemos mutuamente intentar arreglar las cosas. Una última vez. Antes… Antes de que pase algo más."_ Dijo mientras observaba y acomodaba aquella antigua imagen del equipo colgada en la pared, la cual estaba algo quebrantada y torcida, pero que resaltaba por su alegría capturada, esas sonrisas… Que probablemente ya no estarían.

Entendía. Entendía lo que quería decir, pero prefería sacar esa idea de mi cabeza aunque el tema se presentara una y otra vez, no quería pensar que ese 'Algo más' sucediese. Realmente esperaba una solución.

_"¡Tú comenzaste esa pelea! Yo intentaba hablar, ¿Recuerdas? Prácticamente te lo supliqué. Te tendí la mano… Y tú me pusiste un desmodulador de electrones."_ Me acusó con deje de enojo, situándose en el plan de víctima del cual frente a lo sucedido no le quedaba bien, por lo que respondí de igual forma, alterándome un poco más.

Pero el punto era hablar y solucionar las cosas, no gritarse y escupirse los errores y malas acciones en la cara, ¿No?

_"De veras creo que podemos arreglarlo, Steve. Siempre lo hemos hecho en el pasado."_

Y las cosas se estaban poniendo más serias y profundas. Yo podía sentir mis latidos se aceleraban un poco más y mi respiración también.

Los recuerdos. Los recuerdos paseaban por mi mente mientras él me recordaba escenas por las que pasamos. Yo podría mostrarle una expresión afectada por lo que sea que haya dicho, pero él… Yo seguía viendo a un robot que cubría al ser humano que aprecio. Si íbamos a recordar, quería verlo recordar a él también, no a una máscara que me ocultara lo que se pasaba por el rostro de Tony.

_"Una cosa. Hablaré con Tony Stark, no con esa máscara."_

Y la conversación volvía a tomar comienzo con otro tema. Había tanto por hablar, por arreglar… Y Tony prefirió ir por el camino de los recuerdos, tocando suavemente los temas, con sus expresiones cambiando levemente, con su mirada paseándose por el lugar, mostrándome que también le afectaba bastante volver a recordar.

_"Esa pared. Es la que atravesé, ¿Recuerdas?"_ Señaló mirando hacia su izquierda.

_"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Fue la primera vez que luchamos_"

Era de cuando se apareció el Camaleón, tal como su nombre, con una gran habilidad para disfrazarse.

_"Cuando apareció en mi despacho, con tu mismo aspecto, aparentemente torturado hasta casi la muerte… Quiero decir ¡Dios, Steve, la sangre olía como si fuera auténtica!"_

Y aunque era la primera vez que lo decía de esta forma, más abierta, el sentimiento en su voz se había tornado mucho más profundo y doloroso de lo que antes fue. Me imaginé completamente el por qué.

_"Creía que él era tú y que tú eras él. Durante todo el trayecto hasta aquí, me imaginé todas las cosas horribles que te había hecho."_

Se notaba que él había sufrido casi lo mismo de lo que hubiese sufrido yo si me hubiese sucedido aquello, más allá del asunto de que le preocupara que el Camaleón se hubiera infiltrado en los Vengadores utilizando mi aspecto, lo que más hacía resaltar con sus palabras era que realmente había causado dolor en su interior. No uno cualquiera, no era una preocupación normal…

_"Cuando llegué, hablar no estaba muy arriba de mi lista."_

Era algo que lo había molestado, que lo había golpeado, que lo había hecho sentirse preocupado y dolido más de la cuenta. Que no diría con exactas palabras, pero que así lo había sentido.

_"Esos eran días en los que podíamos casi matarnos el uno al otro y luego arreglarlo con unas palabras. Ojalá recordara lo que dijiste… Algo maravillosamente **anticuado**…"_

_"Lo recuerdo. 'Bien, amigo, me alegro de que todo se arreglara. ¿Sin rencores?'"_

_"¡**Por supuesto**, Capi!"_

Que todo se arreglara.

Sin rencores.

Por supuesto...

Sonreímos amplio ante esa escena, recordando tan grato momento. De esa forma Parecía que volvíamos a esos días. Sí, podíamos arreglarlo con unas palabras. ¿Dónde habrá quedado el efecto de aquellas? Porque al parecer cuando estamos cerca de arreglarlo aparece algo, algo que nos impide arreglar este asunto.

De repente nuestras sonrisas se borraron de nuestros rostros, miramos hacia otro lado evitando mirarnos a los ojos. No… No podíamos volver a los antiguos días así como así porque, ¿No estamos en las mismas que antes, verdad?

Tenemos a una guerra civil en nuestras manos… Que conlleva más que solo asuntos nuestros, sino de los demás también.

La conversación volvió a tornarse seria. Tú me comentabas lo positivo de esa ley y yo te mostraba sus desventajas. Puntos de vista diferentes. No había acuerdos.

En medio del debate me ofreciste que saliéramos afuera, que los jóvenes Vengadores habían arreglado las estatuas conmemorativas. No me negué, sobre que me apetecía verlas también. Y estar al aire libre nos llevo a tocar cosas más profundas, especialmente a ti.

Me contaste sobre lo que había sucedido mientras estabas borracho y cuando el Hombre Máquina se te apareció... Que por poco no matas a dos de tus empleados. Que por poco no eres un asesino.

Echándote la culpa cruelmente, como si no fueses humano, como si después de todo no pudieses cometer fallas, culpándote totalmente, queriendo pudrirte en la cárcel. Rebajándote; también gracias al asunto del alcohol.

No queriendo aceptar que es normal que uno cometa errores, borras el _'Humano'_ dejando solamente 'Súper'. Me tomas de ejemplo como alguien perfecto, que si hace algo mal será o una vez o tan mínimo que a nadie le importaría.

Y vuelves a acusarme.

Acusándome como si no me lastimara lo que he hecho mal.

Y volvemos a escupirnos cosas en la cara. Era que íbamos a _hablar_, Tony.

Pero ambos tocamos partes que tal vez no debimos haber profundizado tanto, tal vez mencionamos temas que no debimos, tal vez nos fuimos por las ramas.

Tony, así no solucionaremos nada. Tony… _Hay que parar…_

Pero tú te intensificas y yo me intensifico.

_A veces… Un súperhumano también se olvida de guiarse por el corazón… Cuando este está siendo herido._

Perdimos el control en medio del proceso.

Y es que nada de esto debió de haber llegado a tocar nuestros temas personales cuando en realidad tratábamos de darle un final a este asunto de guerra. No tenía que ver tanto con nosotros sino lo que era mejor para todos… E iba de mal en peor.

_"Eres el hombre perfecto. Plantas los pies en tierra y luchas incluso con más fuerza. Sin importar si puedes ganar o no."_

_Palabras…_

_"Lamento que estemos en esta espiral de destrucción mutua asegurada… Te intensificas, me intensifico."_

_Que no debieron…_

_"No puedo, Aunque no creyera en el acta."_

_Ser mencionadas._

_"¡**Maldito** seas!"_

_"Aquí no vamos a arreglar nada. Debería irme."_

Ahora comprendo con claridad el "Del amor al odio hay un solo paso".

Aunque esto tal vez no sea odio, sino... _Molestia_, un malestar con necesidad de salir, un enojo que ya no se pudo evadir… Porque yo no siento odio por ti.

¿Recuerdas, Tony? ¿Recuerdas todos los buenos momentos por los que pasamos? Recuérdalos, porque parece que no van a venir más. Porque aunque yo quiera, aunque tú quieras… _Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_"Deberíamos haber hablado antes."_

_"Sí."_

Ya no queda más que seguir adelante hasta el final…

Y es por eso que no volteo al irnos de la mansión. Sé que si me doy vuelta trataré de ir hacia ti, pensando en _nosotros_.

Tal vez, si sólo fuese Steve Rogers tratando de recuperar a su querido Tony lo habría hecho. Pero también soy el Capitán América, y no puedo tirar por la borda mi responsabilidad, mis creencias, la vida y seguridad de muchas personas.

Y también, estoy eligiendo luchar por ellos... _Aún si dolorosamente tenga que hacerlo contra ti._


End file.
